Part Of Your World
by Zahra Ayoub
Summary: *SEQUEL TO A WHOLE NEW WORLD* after Darren Criss confessed his love to you, would you like to be a part of his world?
1. Just In Love

**(A\N) hello guys, ARE YOU EXCITED FOR THE SEQUEL? well, apparently i am :)**

**I hope you like it and i'm waiting for your reviews to make the story better.**

**P.s****: princess will appear in the next chapter **

* * *

**"Darren, I ..." **She said softly,** "I really don't know what to say." **My heart sank when I heard these words, I looked down again, **"this is exactly how I feel about you, and I just didn't know how to say it." **She said smiling shyly.

**"I can't believe that you feel the same way, I was worried that you will get mad at me. Princess, you're so special to me. I have never met a girl like you; you're funny and easy to go with, you have a leader character. You're modest even that you darn rich but that didn't affect your humbleness. There is always something interesting about you, You're like a magnet that I cannot help but to want to be around you and I know it's crazy that we have known each other since only two weeks but I feel like I had known you forever. I love you." **I poured my feelings out to her and I wasn't afraid or nervous anymore. She was smiling at me and her hazel eyes were twinkling. She looked so pure and precious.

"**I love you too, dare."** She said with her sweet voice and her shy smile, I lean my face and closed my eyes, I could feel her hot breath on my face but then nothing, I opened my eyes to find myself in my bedroom in my LA house. It was just a dream.

* * *

**"Dude, what's wrong with you today?" **Chord said, we were on the glee set filming some scenes before the Christmas break.

**"Nothing, I'm okay." **I said with a fake smile, I was still thinking about that dream I had, "_I love you,too" _kept playing in my ears.

**"I'm not idiot Darren; I know something is going on with you. Talk to me buddy." **Chord insisted.

**"It's princess" **I sighed.

**"I thought that you moved on from her." **Chord said.

**"I thought that too." **I sighed and sank into my chair.

**"Then what brought her back into your mind, did she even talk to you?" **He asked.

**"Not yet." **I said annoyed, I didn't like to talk about her.

**"Dude, it has been five months and you didn't talk for once and you still thinking about her." **He said in disbelief.

**"She has her reasons, Chord." **I said irritated,** "and she did call me when Cory passed away, and I called her when her dad died as well. Moreover, I guess it wasn't appropriate to say 'hi, I'm so sorry for your lost but could you tell me if you liked me back or not because I have been waiting for f*cking two months'" **my voice raised which made some technicians look at us,** "so nope, this wasn't a choice."** I looked down.

**"So why she didn't call you until now?" **he asked curiously.

**"That is what made me worried about her, she changed her phone number and quit her job. She didn't move on from her dad's death but recently Adam told me that started to get back to normal." **

**"Adam is her brother, right?"**

**"Yeah, he is the only connection for me to her because I can't talk to her; she needs her space and when she is ready she will call me." **I said trying to convince myself than chord.

**"Does he know about your feeling for her?" **chord asked.

**"I guess he knows but he doesn't want to interfere in her business and he always avoid talking about her when we talk, he only reassure me that she's fine. And I wouldn't dare to ask him because first he is her brother, second what if he said that she didn't like me back, this is something I wanted to hear it from her even if I would like it." **I said sadly.

**"Darren, do you love her?" **he asked me the question that I asked myself before but I'm just too afraid to answer.

**"I don't know, most of times I don't think about her but sometimes -like today- she is the only thing I can think about." **I give him half-truth answer.

**"Did you try seeing other girls?" **

**"I tried, but then I thought what if princess told me that she had felt the same way about me, I would break her heart when I tell her that I'm with someone else."**

**"That doesn't sound right, man. She is just a girl, why is she so special?" **He said a little bit annoyed of the situation I was in it.

**"****I don't know; maybe that she was passionate when it came to work, nice and sweet all the time, or maybe the way she made me speechless unable to argue with her because she knew what and how to do like everything. it could be also the way she always cared about me when we were together, she always makes me happy, she treated me as Darren and you know how hard to have that." **Chord nodded,** "She loves what she do and who she is, she had a big self-confidence but sometimes she is just an insecure girl that you want to hug her and tell her that everything is gonna be fine. She knew how to keep an interesting conversation; with her I could talk in any subject in the world, I was never bored with her around." **I said thinking about how amazing this girl was and how with simple things she did, she made me happy.

**"Man, I've never saw that sparkle in your eyes when you're talking about someone before, she seems good girl. I hope she feels the same." **Chord said grinning.

**"Hey Darren, Chord they want you to shoot your scenes." **Becca said happily.

**"Did you finished all your scenes?"** I asked her.

**"Yes"** she squealed,** "merry Christmas guys"** she said.

**"Merry Christmas to you too."** Chord and I said in union.

* * *

**"Me and the guys are gonna hang out tonight, are you gonna come with us?"** Jacob asked me after we finished our scenes and we're on our way out of the studio. I shook my head, in any other night I would have go with them but not today.

**"C'mon, man a little fun before all the Christmas craziness."** Kevin said hypered.

"**Okay guys, I'm coming." **I sighed, maybe I could use some drinks to clear my head.

"**Yo dat's what ah'm jivin' about ya' dig." **Kevin said in gangster language.

"**Chord, I don't feel like driving, take me with you and I'll pick up my car later."** I said and he nodded. We drove past the security gate and I saw someone sitting on the Sidewalk.

"**Chord, is there someone sitting over there or I'm starting to see things?" **

"**Yes, I think that she's a girl." **That someone was wearing a black beanie so it was hard to tell if he was a man or a girl.

"**Are you sure that we aren't drunk?" **Could she be whom I think?

"**Dude, listen to yourself we just left the garage, we didn't even hit the bar."** He said looking at me surprised. That someone looked up so now I could see that she was a girl.

"**Princess"** I whispered, **"chord, pull over"** I was trying to open the car door.

"**Hey, Darren wait! Do you know her?"** chord said stopping the car. As soon as it stopped, I ran out of the car to her.

She is here.


	2. What Do I Mean?

**(Y\N) hello guys, sorry for the delay but it was a busy weekend especially that i went to Chinese party yaaay :D**

**i hope you enjoy the chapter **

**see ya next week Insha'Allah - xo**

* * *

**Me:-**

Here I am, lonely in a foreign country sitting on the dirty sidewalk like homeless people. It was dark, cold and my iPhone battery was low.

"**Why this have to happen to me?"** I released a sigh and looked around me aimlessly then my phone buzzed.

"**Did your prince charming got out yet?"** Adam texted.

"**Not yet. This was stupid idea, I'm freezing here." ** I texted him.

"**Reminder: it was your idea :P" **who knew that the security won't believe when I tell them that I'm Darren's friend.

"**You aren't funny btw"** I sent the text then there was someone standing in front of me, I could feel his shadow. My heart started beating faster and my hand moved quickly in my purse to find the pepper spray, I hold it and I was ready to use it. I looked up to the person who was standing.

"**Darren" **I said surprised with my hand on my chest, whoa that was close.

"**Princess" **he said with throaty voice and his eyes wide open.

"**Darren, you scared me. I thought you were a thief or serial killer."** I chuckled in relief, I didn't want to be robbed or killed or even worse. I shivered from that idea.

"**I might be."** He said smirking. Oh, I missed his smirk and his way of joking.

"**Then you should be afraid because I have pepper spray and I played Kung Fu and karate." **I said showing him the pepper spray then I did karate move.

"**So why you always threaten me with Adam?" **He kneeled next to me on the sidewalk, raising his eyebrows amused.

"**A girl never tells a boy she liked that she plays violent sports, it usually scares people off." **I said frankly but then I realized what I said.

"**So you like me?"** He asked coolly making me nervous.

"**I mean… generally girls don't tell that they're playing violent sports."** I mumbled and looked down. Was I ready for this?

"**Hey Darren, Who's that chick?"** Someone shouted from his car.

**"Oh, sh*t"** Darren cursed, I looked up to see whom was this person.

"**Is that Kevin McHale?"** I said Star-strucked. He looked so different in real life, he wasn't that cutie geek, actually, he was handsome.

"**Hey Darren, Aren't you coming? Or you've changed your mind."** Chord Overstreet smirked looking at me, **"it's okay man I would do the same if I were you."** He winked at me and I blushed. They must haven't saw my hijab because I was wearing beanie or they wouldn't have said these words. Darren looked unpleased and he moved a little so they now cannot see me.

**"Why are you hiding her from us? Bros before hoes"** Kevin said and I gasped, I looked at him from behind Darren.

"**Did he just say that I'm hoe?"** I said shocked and angry, I know that he was kidding and didn't mean it but still no one can call me like that.

**"Guys, watch your mouth."** Darren said annoyed.

**"Oh sorry, I didn't mean that you're a hoe actually you're far from that. I was just kidding with you. Please accept or apology and you're welcomed to hang out with us."** Kevin said serious leaving me surprised that they want to hang out with me.

"**Sorry guys, we can't go."** Darren said.

"**It's okay, dare." **You whispered.

"**You want to go!"** he looked at me surprised, **"they are going to a bar."** He chuckled.

"**I didn't mean that, I mean you already made plans for tonight, I should have called before coming here. At least I wouldn't wait for you outside the studio." **I said sadly and I stood up. **"Go have fun with your friends and I guess I will see you next year. Bye Darren"** I smiled and started to walk away.

"**Wait, what you mean by next year?"** he hold my arm to stop me, I looked at his hand on my arm then I looked at him, **"oh, sorry"** he removed his hand and stood up, I smiled because he still remember that I don't like to be touched.

"**I have a meeting here early tomorrow then a flight to Australia to spend the Christmas and the New Year with Adam then I'll come back to the US for more meetings. So I guess I'll talk to you when I come back."** I explained.

"**Do you really say that? I've been waiting for you five fucking months and now that you're here, you came to turn my world upside down and just walk away. This is not a game, this is my feelings you're playing with. We will talk and we will talk now. This talk is too late already." **He yelled, the tears streamed on my face as a reaction for his yelling and I looked behind him to see his friends looking at us agape.

**Darren:-**

I was out of myself and I stormed in her face, she looked behind me and started to sob, I looked behind me as well to find Kevin, chord now with Jacob and Blake looking at us uncomfortable. Man, I yelled at her in front of them.

"**Wow that was awkward."** Chord said looking down.

"**C'mon guys"** Kevin said, **"see you later Darren" **and they got back to their cars and drove off.

"**Princess, I'm sorry"** I turned to her but she was walking away from me, **"hey, princess hear me out." **I said and she stopped but she didn't turn back.

"**What left to say, Darren? Wasn't that humiliating enough?"** she said with her back to me.

"**Princess, listen I …,"** I said but she cut me.

"**No, Darren, you listen."** She turned to me, **"you say that you've been waiting for me five months, do you have any idea how I spent those five months? Do you have any idea what I've been through this whole time? Do you think that turn your world upside down worth to come here straight from the airport and wait for you all the day instead of sleeping because of the jet lag? You think that I don't care about your feeling, but guess what, you were the one who yelled at me in front of people who doesn't have freaking idea of who I am, Take that for caring about someone's feeling."** She said with chocked voice because she was crying.

"**I'm sorry princess; you know that I don't have control over my mouth. I speak without thinking, I was an a*shole to judge you and to yell at you like this in front of strangers."** I said apologetically but she didn't look up to me. **"princess, I really missed you, I missed waking up to your phone calls, I missed seeing you blush whenever I tell something nice, I missed our talks and laughter and I missed how you put me in my place every time I do something wrong and knowing that you will go again, drove me crazy."** I said softly smiling and she finally looked at me, her eyes were shinning because of the tears but with a small smile on her lips.

"**You really know how to calm a girl down, and how to piss her off." ** She said.

"**That's my specialty."** I said smiling and she giggled and shook her head, **"would you accept my invite to make up to you? We can go eat something and maybe there we could talk if you want."** I suggested.

"**I actually I'm not hungry but I might need something to drink, something with no alcohol." **She said warning.

"**Don't worry about that. I'll go get my car and we can go."** I turned to go back to the studio.

"**Darren"** she said so I turned around, **"could you take me with you to the studio? Just to show the security I wasn't lying when I told them that I'm your friend."** She said shyly.

**"Sure, my princess"** I said smiling.

**"Thanks, prince charming"** she bowed and then walked next to me.

The car ride was silent because we both thinking about the talk. What if she liked me? What if she didn't? Either way nothing will be the same as before.

I glanced at her she was looking at the streets through the closed window, since I saw her, I wanted to hug her but I knew better than doing this. she was still the same girl I loved back in Egypt but there was something missing, when the lights Reflected on her eyes I looked at them and they were full of emptiness, sorrow and hurt, that sparkle she had whenever she smiled was now gone. She also became skinnier; especially in her grey coat and black jeans, however she still has her simple beauty even when she has no make-up on.

**"Princess, we have some paparazzi outside the restaurant, are you cool with that? Or you want to go to another restaurant." ** I said doubtful.

"**It's okay, not that they don't know who I am, I had become Darren's secret girl since that live chat. One of the reasons I locked my twitter." **She said frankly.

"**Sorry about that." **I said apologetically.

"**It's not your fault to apologize; c'mon I've never seen paparazzi before."** She said enthusiastically.

"**Are you sure about this?" **I asked her once more to make sure.

"**Yes so be a gentleman and come open the car door for me." **She laughed.

"**Here you go my lady."** I opened the door for her with a smile then lead her to the restaurant.

"**Hey Darren, who's the lady?" **

"**Darren, is this your girlfriend?"**

The paparazzi kept asking questions while we entered the restaurant, the waiter got us a booth in the back and gave us menus.

"**Wow, how you do this?" **princess said once we were sitting.

"**Do what?" **I asked confused.

"**How you are able to ignore all of these people shouting your name?" **she asked innocently.

"**I got used to it, welcome to the dark side of fame." **I huffed.

"**But dark side has cookies." **she joked and I laughed at her silliness.

"**Do you want some?" **I asked raising an eyebrow; she looked at me confused, **"cookies" **I chuckled and she giggled.

"**I told you I'm not hungry, I guess coke will be fine." **She exclaimed.

"**Are you ready to order?"** The waiter said with a warm smile, I ordered Food for myself.

**"Do you mind if I drink wine?"** I asked princess and she looked at me worried,** "it'll be one drink only."** I looked at her with my puppy dog look.

**"Fine but one drink only, I want to arrive the hotel in one piece." **

**"So I'll take wine and coke for her."** I said to the waiter then I returned to princess,** "don't worry it'd take me more than one drink to get me drunk."** I winked.

**"Pork and wine that must be how hell looks like, these two are major religious taboos."** She chuckled.

We were silent for a while, both of us are afraid to have 'The talk' but it was now or never. I took a deep breath and decided to be brave and be the one who break the silence.

**"How are you doing?"** I asked softly. She looked at me abruptly.

**"You mean after what happened?"** She said and I nodded.

**"Fine I guess, I didn't attempt suicide or going through breakdown and I accept the reality that he's no longer here with us but he still lives in my heart, with every step I take, whenever I pray, I hear his voice in my head guiding me."** She said with teary eyes.

**"I know that it's something personal, but how did it happen? I mean when you called me after Cory, you told me that your dad was out from hospital and that he was better." **I asked cautiously.

**"I lied. Sorry, it was just a hard time for you and I didn't want to bother you and tell you that my dad left the hospital because the doctors had told us that his heart muscle wouldn't handle operations and they had nothing left to do. That month I was busy between helping my mom to take care of him and preparing Sarah's wedding. After a while, he became better, he even attended the wedding. Three days later at dawn, he called me to help him to go back to his bedroom because my mom was asleep out of tiredness. When we got to the bedroom, my mom took him from me. Before going back to my room, I heard her screaming his name, I hurried up and I saw him losing his last breath."** A tear ran on her cheek, she wiped it and looked down.

**"That's hard scene to see." **I said feeling sad for her.

**"Yeah, I guess I'll never forget that scene, but maybe if I didn't see it with my own eyes, I would be living in denial. However, I saw it, I was brave enough to see it, and I did not run away. I was there for my mom and I called Adam as lives next to us so he would take of the rest. To be honest with you I don't remember the next few days. All that I remember that I woke up one day and look up at the sun and I thought that 'the sun still shine, people still are smiling, going to their work, eat, they're still alive and their life didn't stop because my dad died, so why I stop mine? Would he want that? No, he wouldn't. Then I'll have to be his good girl and do what he wanted from me, he wanted me to be the best I can be and my goal became to make him proud of me." **she said smiling through her tears.

**"I'm sure he's proud of you now."** I said smiling and she smiled back to me but it was a half-smile.

**"Darren, I'm sorry." **She said softly.

**"You don't have to be, I understand that you weren't ready." **I said shaking my head.

**"I'm sorry that you cancelled the rest of your vacation after I left you in Sharm." **She explained.

**"I didn't want another tour guide, it wouldn't have felt right." **I said smiling to her. I didn't want someone else to see through his eyes the beauty of that country.

**"Good news that you are my last client to work with. I quit the job because I wanted to be part of my daddy's work, I couldn't leave my brothers alone on this."** She said with sad smile, **"I'm also sorry that I didn't call you earlier to thank you." **

**"To thank me for what?" **I asked confused.

**"For being there when I needed someone, I know that I didn't talk to you, but you were the first thing I watched after what happened, I watched you presenting Teen Choice Awards and it was the first time I laughed from my heart and it was because of you so thank you."** She was now looking at me smiling thankfully.

**"You know that I will always be here for you even when there is distance separating us." **I brush my thumb on the back of her hand that was on the table and she pulled it away.

**"Which make me back to what I should have said after you sung that beautiful song that night in Sharm."** She took a deep breath. **"Darren, I won't deny that I felt some sort of feeling toward you at that time, but with time I realized …"** my heart was beating faster with anticipation.

**"I don't know how to say that."** She said nervously,** "I realized that my feeling was forced**." She said looking at her drink troubled.

**"Forced?"** I questioned feeling hurt.

**"I mean I forced myself to love you, everywhere I go people were talking about love and how it's great to fall in love with someone. Couples surrounded me, everyone was engaged or married and I was alone. I wanted to feel it, to have that wonderful feeling that everyone were talking about, I wanted to know if it worth all these songs and movies, would it be the best thing that happened in my life? Could love make you scarify your life without questioning just to protect the one you love? Is it that much powerful? Does it change the way you look at your world? I wanted all of that, and there you are with your charm and natural flirt. Like Sarah said you were the guy that every girl dream of, you were easy on the eye, funny, caring and we had so much in common. I loved you because the idea of being in love. I forced myself to think about you with every love song I listened to it, to think about you before I go to sleep to dream about you like all lovers do and with everyone accusation of us being something we're not, I convinced myself that they were maybe seeing something I didn't see."** She finished and I was looking down broken hearted, she didn't feel the same as me, her feelings was forced.

**"I'm sorry for what I said, I know it's hard to hear what I just said, but let's just be realistic. We are different, Darren. You're American and I'm Egyptian. We are from different society, with different culture backgrounds and different traditions and customs." **She was avoiding eye contact with me.

**"I'll respect your differences because being different is what attract me the most to you. You're not like the other girls I've met in my life." **I said pleading.

**"Darren, let's not hurry with our feelings, we don't know each other that well to have something. You know there is a common saying in my country says 'do you know that person? Yes, I know him. Did you live with him? No. then you don't know him at all.' I know this is majorly my fault that we didn't communicate in these last five months, but if you are willing to start over this relationship. That will be more than okay because I don't want to lose a friend like you. This why I wanted to meet you before I go to Australia to give you time to think about all that I said to you because if you don't want to see my face again, I won't let you know when I'll come back." **She said that and took her purse and walk out of the restaurant, I sat there in a shock.


	3. She ain't the girl for you

**hello, guys **

**have you seen the new episode of glee yet? i haven't so i'm gonna finish this quick to watch**

**first, i need to apologize for lateness and shortness of this chapter. i promise you it will get bigger but for update timing i can't promise you anything 'cuz the second semester will begin next week and i'll be busy with college work.**

**enjoy the new chapter and see you soon :)**

* * *

**Me:-**

"**Here is your hot chocolate, can you tell me now what happened between you and Darren."** Adam said pleading while

I was cuddling up on the sofa in his house in Australia, but I sipped my hot chocolate and didn't speak,** "You have been silent since you came here and when I called Darren, he didn't talk about it either which means that it didn't go well."** Adam said and I sighed thinking about all that happened.

"**Fine, stop bagging." **I said annoyed, **"sometime, you're really clingy and to be honest with you, it's not a good thing for a man to be like that."**

**"Are you done insulating me? Because you still didn't answer my question."** Adam said amused.

**"Seriously, if you were my boyfriend, I'd have broken up with you."**

**"And fortunately you aren't, you are my annoyed foster sister who doesn't want to answer this stupid question." **he said tackling me.

**"I surrender."** I raised my hands in the air.

**"I'm listening." **Adam stop tackling.

**"Well, when he got out of the studio, it was good. I even met Kevin McHale and Chord Overstreet." **I smiled but then it faded and I started telling Adam all that happened.

"**You were the one who left!"** Adam said astonished.

"**He looked so broken and I couldn't stand seeing him like this, that's why I left."** I said sadly.

"**Of course he looked broken; I can't believe that you said it that way. This guy must be really loves you to sit there and hearing you say all that and then you left him. That's mean."** Adam said angry surprising me.

"**I'm not mean, I was being honest. I didn't want to give him false hope; I did enough on this matter." **I exclaimed, **"and why you so angry about it? It's like you wanted me to tell him that I love him or something." **I said huffing.

"**I'm not angry about what you said; it's your choice to decide what your feelings toward him. But I'm angry about the way you said it; that poor guy was waiting to hear your answer for months and he respected you and give your time to figure out yourself, he didn't push or force you to tell him anything and when you finally talk to him, you tell him that your feelings was forced." **Adam said in rage.

"**That was the truth."** I stated.

"**And I didn't say otherwise, but you could have told him that ugly truth in good way, to make him understand that you still care about him, that your friendship was at least true, not faked."** Adam said then he shuffled to face me, **"when you become this person? When did become the person that doesn't care about other people feelings? I know what's going on your mind and it's not a good way to move on, you're not going to be fine when you hurt other people. They don't deserve to suffer like you did. No one deserve it even you."** He said softly and I started to cry.

"**I'm scared."** I whispered putting your head on his chest; he creased my hair letting me sob until I calmed down to continue, **"I'm scared of myself, my ideas and my feelings. I feel overwhelmed from being that lonely girl that no one loved to be that girl who has someone to love her but unfortunately she screw it all over and hurt him when she told him the truth. This all is a grown up stuff and I don't think I'm ready to be one. this what I felt when daddy gone that I have to be grown up because I'm no longer daddy's girl, that even with my brothers and you around me and got my back I'm still feeling that my back is bare and that if I fall, I won't someone to catch me. I felt that I'm missing something, that I'm not like the rest, that I needed to cover up that failing and I guess I covered it up with cruelty."**

"**Although that I don't think that losing a father make less human, but this won't solve the problem. Being cruel will make you lonelier and people will hate you." **

"**I don't need people and their love, what their love did to me when my heart was aching, if they really know me they will see through my disguise and know that it's not the real me."**

"**Then why don't you be the real you? What is stopping you?" **

"**People doesn't understand, they take caring and honesty as weakness points, they take kindness for granted, they don't appreciate the good in you."**

"**You know that Darren won't do that to you but you did that to him; he was honest with his feelings and he cared about you, he was kind when you were mean to him. You have to talk to him about what you said and show him that you still care about him and tell him that you appreciate having him in your life."** Adam said softly.

"**I don't think that he will talk to me after what happened, you didn't see his face when I told him everything."**

"**He will listen to you, but say the right thing this time."** He said then he looked at me with a funny look, **"wait, I have an idea."** He stood up and ran to the music room, then get back with his acoustic guitar in hand.

"**This maybe what Darren feels right now, so it will give you an idea when you talk to him."**

_**Say, Say, Say What You Want,  
But Don't Play Games With My Affection.  
Take, Take, Take What You Need,  
But Don't Leave Me With No Direction.**_

_**All Alone, I Sit Home By The Phone,**_  
_**Waiting For You, Baby.**_  
_**Through The Years,**_  
_**How Can You Stand To Hear,**_  
_**My Pleading For You Dear?**_  
_**You Know I'm Crying Ooh Ooh Ooh Ooh.**_

_**Go, Go, Go Where You Want,**_  
_**But Don't Leave Me Here Forever.**_  
_**You, You, You Stay Away,**_  
_**So Long Girl, I See You Never.**_

_**What Can I Do**_  
_**Girl To Get Through To You?**_  
_**Cause I Love You Baby.**_  
_**Standing Here, Baptized in All My Tears,**_  
_**Baby through the Years,**_  
_**You Know I'm Crying Ooh Ooh Ooh Ooh.**_

_**You Never Worry,**_  
**_And You Never Shed A Tear._**  
**_You Saying That My Love Isn't Real,_**  
**_Just Look at My Face,_**  
**_These Tears Ain't Drying_**

**_You, You, You Can Never Say,_**  
**_that I'm Not the One Who Really Loves You._**  
**_I Pray, Pray, Pray Every Day_**  
**_That You'll See Things, Girl like I Do._**

**_What Can I Do Girl, To Get Through To You? Because I Love, You Baby._**  
**_Standing Here Baptized in All My Tears, Baby through the Years,_**  
**_You Know I'm Crying, Ooh Ooh Ooh Ooh Ooh_**

I clapped, wiping some tears I shaded while he sang beautifully.

**"You always know what to say, say, say."** I joked hugging him,** "do you plan on singing in your proposal? Cause I'm sure that will grant you a yes."** I smiled, my brother is going to propose to his girlfriend, they were dating since collage and he didn't have the courage to tell me about her. But now that he's willing to marry her, he told me everything.

**"We're not klaine, you know that."** He chuckled.

**"Fine"** you said faking annoyed.

**Darren:-**

**"Here is your beer bro, it will make you feel better." **my brother Chuck said, we were in our family house _**Top of Form**_

_**Bottom of Form**_

In San Francisco, we will spend pre holidays here then we will head to Christmas.

**"Thanks bro, but I don't think that the beer will do the deal, I guess I need a more powerful drink." **I sighed.

**"Why Darren? What did this girl do to you? You refused to tell me what happened with her after you guys went to restaurant." **

**"Let's say that what happened isn't something that I don't want to go through again." **I tried to feel angry of what she did and said to me but I couldn't.

**"I want to help you with this, I can't stand seeing you down like this, even mom and dad had noticed. Did she tell you that she didn't feel the same way about you?" **

**"I wish that it was all." **I sighed feeling the weight of the world is on my shoulders,** "she told me that everything she felt for me was forced." **I looked down.

**"Forced?" **he said confused.

**"Yes."** I began to tell him what happened, how I felt when she told me her situation and why she didn't contact me all this time.

**"Forget about her, she doesn't deserve you, she is a player and she made it clear that she doesn't like you back." **Chuck said.

**"I don't believe her, I know that she liked me back but she is just afraid to admit it." **Chuck raised an eyebrow shaking his head.

**"And what made you sure about that?" **Chuck asked.

**"Her words weren't convincing; she told me that she liked me back, but then she said that we didn't know each other well which she admitted as her fault. So I believe that she doesn't want to be with me, not because she doesn't like me but because she's scared of this new feeling that she has never experienced before." **I explained my thoughts.

**"Even though you still need to let her go, because she will leave to her country after all."**

**"No, she won't. When Adam called me, he told me that she came here for work. "**

**"What work? Didn't you told me that she is a tour guide?" **he asked confused.

**"She quitted that job when her dad passed away. Apparently, her dad last deal was a big share in music Production Company and they will also be the authorized agent in the Middle East and North Africa."**

**"Wow, she must came from a wealthy family." **Chuck said surprised.

**"They are like the royal family there." **I exclaimed.

**"And she left all that and worked that simple job she had when you met her." **he said amused.

**"I told you she is something else. She wanted to be herself, to be known for her good work not for her family."**

**"Then why does she work with them now?"**

"**Because it was her dad's last business, and she felt that her brothers need her to manage this part of their massive company."**

**"You know that you don't have to worry about getting record contract anymore, is that why you are desperate to have her?" **he said teasingly.

**"Of course not, I have my recorder company. Moreover, I am not going to use her." **I said annoyed, I cannot believe that he thought of it that way.

**"I know bro, I was just teasing. But still I don't think she suit you."** Chuck said seriously.

**"Why?" **I asked irritated.

**"Maybe her words didn't convince you but it convinced me. You two are completely different from each other and you don't know each other that well." **he exclaimed.

**"Well, I guess that I have to prove you and her wrong, because we are more alike than what you and her think. She loves me even if she doesn't realized it yet, she'll get to know me and feel comfortable with our relationship that she won't be afraid to tell me her true feelings."**

**"Will you force her to love you?"**

**"What kind of men you think I am? I'll just open her eyes to make her see things as I see it. I'll give her what she needs to feel safe and secure so that she will realize on her own that I am the one for her." **I explained my point of view.

**"Whatever Darren." **Chuck said playing with his guitar, then he started to sing.

_**Tears on the phone around midnight**_

_**You assume I'll be alone**_

_**She hurt you once, hurt you twice**_

_**You keep asking for my advice**_

_**How many times you have to hear the truth?**_

_**She ain't the girl for you**_

_**She makes you cry and still you stay**_

_**Why can't you just walk away**_

_**Everytime you hurt it hurts me too**_

_**She ain't the girl for you**_

_**She ain't the girl for you**_

_**She makes you cry and still you stay**_

_**Why can't you just walk away**_

_**Everytime you hurt it hurts me too**_

_**She ain't the girl for you**_

_**I'm the one who understands**_

_**It's me who holds your hand**_

_**She makes you cry and still you stay**_

_**Why can't you just walk away**_

_**Everytime you hurt it hurts me too**_

_**She ain't the girl for you**_


	4. Tell me what to do about you

**hello everyone, the new chapter is here. thank you for being patient with me**

**first two week of college were insufferable, the only time i had to write was when i was waiting for the bus from and to the college.**

**anyway, i hope you enjoy this new chapter **

**plz, review :)**

**bye.**

* * *

**Darren:-**

The holidays were awesome, it was what I needed to relax and think of what I'm going to say to princess when I call her.

**"Mom, dad, you should really stay with me, At least till Chuck's concert in LA." **mom, dad, Chuck and I were at the LAX airport.

"**You know that I don't like to stay away from home." **my mom said.

**"My home is your home." **I turned to talk to her and I bumped into someone hard.

**"Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." **the girl who I bumped into her said.

**"It's okay, it was my fault."** I said and I looked at her, **"princess" **I said surprised.

**"Out of all people I bump into you." **she said smiling.

**"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" **I smirked.

**"It depends on if you are still mad at me for what I did to you that day at the restaurant. I don't know where my mind when I told you all that, It was mean and cruel, I swear to Allah that I didn't mean to hurt you more than I already did."** she started to rumble, she was so cute in her white beanie, black and white pullover and black jeans.

**"Stop it, you don't need to apologize. I know you and I have never thought of you hurting me." **I placed my hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

**"Ohm, Darren, we are still here." **Chuck said.

**"Oh sorry, I didn't introduce you to each other. This is (Y/N), (Y/N) this is my dad Charles, my mom Cerina and this is my brother Charles but we call him Chuck." **I introduced them and she was nodding with a smile on her face.

"**It's nice to meet you."** she said politely.

**"I guess you are the famous princess." **Chuck said amused. I looked at princess and she was blushing.

"**It's nice to see you sweetie, Darren told us so much about you." **my mom said and made princess blush more.

"**I hope that he mentioned good things."** she smiled shyly.

**"He told us all." **Chuck said in an accusing tone. She looked at me then down to the ground. She gasped.

**"Oh my god, no that cannot be happening." **she looked at her chattered iPhone.

"**I'm sorry, this all my fault." **I said apologetically but she didn't say anything.

"**What am I supposed to do now?"** she said looking blankly at the phone. **"It has all the data, all the work." **She was on the edge of crying.

**"Don't worry, the phone is still working, but you need to change the screen." **I said picking the phone from the ground and checking it.

"**Be careful not to hurt your fingers with this chattered screen." **She said worried and she looked cute doing that.

"**Don't worry, I can handle it. But thanks for caring."** I said smiling at her, and then I looked back to the phone, **"I see that you still have my number."** I said amused.

"**Weird that she's never called you." **Chuck said sarcastically. I glared at him.

"**I'll call myself from your phone to have your number. Is it okay?" **I asked showing her that I respect her.

**"Yeah sure." **she said a little uncomfortable. I give her phone after I got her number.

**"When you have time just call me to take you in a tour." **I tried not to sound desperate, but I really want to see her again.

**"Thanks, you don't have to." **She refused politely.

**"I want to return the favor, you were my tour guide and I'll be yours." **I said with a warm smile.

"**You should give it a try, Darren is an expert in this matter." **my dad said. Was he helping me out even after what chuck told them about her?

"**Then I guess that I can take that offer."** she said smiling widely.

"**But Darren aren't you going to start filming next week?"** Chuck asked.

**"I don't want to bug you."** she said uncomfortable because of Chuck and his way of speaking.

**"You won't bug me; I'll always find time to hang out with you."** I said looking at her with a warm smile.

"**That would be great. I missed spending time with you."** she said and it made my smile grow wider.

"**Yeah, six months are too long." **Chuck said with the same accusing tone.

"**And I'm sorry for that, it was out of my control." **she said apologetically looking at Chuck, **"it was nice to meet you and have this short encounter. Mr. and Mrs. Criss, you raised an amazing person."** she said to my parents.

"**It was nice to meet you too." **she said to Chuck and whispered something to him but I didn't hear it, **"I got to go, because I have a meeting in two hours." **She said looking away.

"**You must be kidding, you have just arrived from Australia, and you should rest."** I said surprised.

**"Work knows no rest. Take care of yourself, bye." **she walked away avoiding eye contact.

"**Bye." **I whispered to myself.

"**We better hurry up because people start to notice you." **Chuck said. I was angry with him for the way he talked to princess.

"**I don't f*cking care, what I care about is the way you talked with (Y/N). It was uncalled for, she was talking friendly and politely, meanwhile, you were a total jackass with her, you made her uncomfortable." **I said full of anger.

**"And she made you like an f*caking teenager who gets nervous and sappy the moment he talk to his crush. I said it before and I will say it again, she is bad for you and nothing is going to change that." **He pointed his finger to the direction princess went to.

"**Stop this argument right now, you two are brothers."** my mom said standing between the two of us.

"**Chuck, your brother is a grown man, you can't tell him what to do and what not. And Darren, she seems a nice girl, maybe she didn't mean what she did."** my dad said.

**"She didn't mean it." **I interpret him.

"**Darren, let me finish. The fact that she didn't mean it doesn't change the fact that she didn't feel the same as you. If you still want to have her in your life, you will have her as a friend. And you have to accept this."**

**Me:-**

I walked away rapidly from Darren and his family, because I didn't want them to see my tears. The way his brother was dealing with me, was so hard on me. I used to people treating with me differently; I was always that polite, shy, innocent, naive girl. Now his family see me as a heartless, mean, player girl. My phone ringing pulled me out of my thoughts. I placed my headphone jack into my iPhone; I wasn't going to touch it until I fix the screen or buy a new one.

"**Hello" **I said answering the phone.

"**Hey, hubby, how was your flight?"** Adam said.

"**It was long- good flight. And you wouldn't guess who I met in the airport." **I said twirling the hem of my pullover.

"**Darren." **he stated.

"**How did you know?" **I frowned.

"**How else could you have met?" **he chuckled.

**"I could have met Miley Cyrus or Katy Perry or some celebrity." **

"**I know that he is coming back to the US today, however if you had met anyone of those, you wouldn't be so calm." **He said indifferently.

"**I hate that you know me so well." **I said smiling.

"**We are particularly twins, so how was your meeting with him?" **he asked intrigued.

**"I bumped into him in the airport; he was there with his family." **I sighed.

"**Were they nice to you?" **he asked curiously.

**"His dad and mom were the nicest, but his brother was anything but." **You said sadly.

"**So his brother knows." **Adam exclaimed.

**"Indeed, and he is not a fan of me, he was talking to me like I was a bad person, so I told him that he didn't have to worry about his brother because I won't meet up with him anymore." **You said looking at the window to LA streets.

"**You said it in front of Darren. Girl, we agreed that you won't hurt him more." **He said dramatically.

"**Cut the drama, Adam. I whispered to his brother, I'm not that cruel." **You said annoyed. Since when you expected to do mean things?

"**Speaking of the devil, Darren is calling, do you have any idea Why?" **he said surprised.

"**It's probably to congratulate you for your engagement." **I estimated.

"**Did you tell him?" **he asked.

"**No, but maybe he saw that instagram video that you posted." **I said like _'duh, he is following you on social media'_ tone.

**"You're right; do you want me to tell him anything?" **he asked seriously.

"**No, don't tell him that I will walk away." **I said alarmed.

"**Are you sure about your decision?" **he asked trying to make me think once again.

"**Yes, that's the best for him." **Being away won't hurt him, right?

"**Okay, I will call you at night." **

"**Okay, bye."**

I ended up the call and I stepped into the hotel, I walked to the reception desk to check in.

"**Good morning, May I help you?" **the receptionist said with smile.

**"Good morning, I have a reservation." **I said copying the same smile he wear.

**"May I have the name, please?" **you told him your name.

**"Yes, room 212. Do you need a help with your luggage?" **he asked with a soft voice.

"**Yes, please."** I said. He rang the bell and turned to me grinning.

**"Do you want any extra service?"** he winked. That beanie is giving people wrong impression of me.

"**No, thank you."** the bellman took my luggage; I followed him to my room and gave him a big tip.

"**Oh my god, I'm going to be late."** I changed quickly and hurried to the hotel door.

"**Do you need a cap, Miss?" **the doorman said. The taxi drove me to my destination. I had an effective meeting. On my way back to the hotel, I received a call. Of course, I didn't know who it was, because of the chattered screen.

"**Hello" **I said uncertain.

"**Hi, Princess. It's me, Darren." **He said chuckling.

"**Oh, hi. I didn't see the caller id."** I chuckled, **"it seems that you always have to remind me of how you are, remember that time in Egypt." **I smiled nostalgic.

"**Yes, when I wake you up."** he chuckled as well.

"**So, you called me for..." **you wondered.

"**Yeah, about that."** he said nervously, **"are you free tomorrow?" **he asked while I walked in the hotel, the creepy receptionist gave me another playful wink.

"**Wait, let me check my schedule." **I opened my purse to find my iPad, **"Darren, I want to ask you something."** I said checking my schedule in the elevator.

"**Shoot." **He said.

"**Is it usual here to wink to people?"** I asked curiously, **"Because from where I came, we don't wink, we might smile to strangers but not wink." **I said confused.

"**And who is the guy that wink to you?" **he said upset.

"**The receptionist. Since I came here, he is winking at me and giving me some creepy looks. Should I be afraid?" **I asked as I left the elevator and walked to my room.

"**You must have did something to make him think of you like that. You give wrong signals all the time." **He said with harsh tone that made me flinch.

"**Are you mad at me or something?" **you asked confused by his sudden change of tone.

"**You act all friendly on me then you tell my brother that you won't see me again and now you apparently flirting on another dude." **He said almost yelling.

"**Watch the words that coming out of your mouth, Criss. And know who you are talking to." **I hung up on him in anger. How could he talk to me like that? I ordered some food from the room service and then I slept after that long day.

_*At ten o'clock*_

My phone was ringing, but I was too sleepy to answer, I put a pillow on my head to mute the phone sound but it went in vain.

**"Hello" **I said annoyed.

**"Hello, are you (Y\N)?" **a woman said through the phone.

**"Yes, I am. Who are you?" **I was still sleepy and tired.

**"I'm Mrs. Criss, Darren's mother." **The woman said and I wake up immediately.

**"Oh, hi madam. I'm sorry, I was asleep." **I said embarrassed.

**"Don't worry, Darren warned me that if you were sleep, you will start saying nonsense."** Mrs. Criss said understanding, **"anyway, I was calling you to tell you what Darren should have said when he had called you in the first place. we would like to have you on dinner tomorrow and since it's the weekend, I guess you won't have any work to do. so what do you think?"** she said with nice, welcoming tone. I was surprised that she called me to invite me by herself, but after what happened between me and Chuck and between me and Darren, I don't think it would be a nice idea to go their house.

**"Um, I don't know what to say. um, it's so nice from you to invite me, but..." **I was mumbling nervously, it was so rude to turn the invitation down especially when his mother is the one who invite me, but I can't go there. I promised Chuck and I don't want to see Darren's face after his rude phone call.

**"I know what you are thinking about, you should know that this was Chuck idea, he wants to tell you that he's sorry for the way he talked to you earlier." **She said surprising me.

**"That's really nice of him, but he didn't have to. I understand why he did all of that, and he has the right to do so." **You said looking down.

**"No, it wasn't right. This is something between you and Darren, he has nothing to do with It."** his mom said and I remembered how my brothers were dealing with the same thing.

**"I don't know what to say. I don't deserve all of this."** I was touched by her words.

**"You can say what do you want to eat tomorrow, I will cook for you." **She said cheerfully.

**"What about Darren?" **you asked hesitantly.

**"I own you an apology, that's not what I raised my kids. And I totally understand if you don't want to see him, I could kick him out the house so we can have a quite family dinner." **She said with warm voice.

**"I can't ask for that, it's his house after all. And you're an amazing mother, so you don't own me nothing." **I shacked my head even if she couldn't see me.

**"So, you're coming." **she stated and frankly, I couldn't say no to her after all that she said.

**"Do I have another choice?" **you said giggling, **"I don't know what I want to eat, you can surprise me. Darren once told me that you're great in cooking." **

**"We are so happy to have you, dear. Darren will pick you up at five, okay?" **she stated.

**"Thank you Mrs. Criss." **I said smiling, she was so nice to me.

**"Please call me Cerina."** she said with welcoming voice.

**"I don't think that I can, how about mama Criss?" **you suggested.

**"like Darren's fans."** she chuckled, **"of course, sweetie."**

**"Thank you, mama Criss." **

**"You're welcome, see you tomorrow."**

**"Insha'Allah." **I said but then I remembered that she won't get it, **"see you tomorrow." **

**"Go have your beauty sleep, bye." **She said with motherly care.

**"Bye" **I hung up the phone, and I went back to sleep.

_*The next day, afternoon*_

It was Sunday afternoon, I slept more than 17 hour, I missed breakfast for sure and I didn't have anything to do until five o'clock. so I decided to pay a visit to the nearest Starbucks to have anything to eat, especially that I don't feel like eating, but I have to take a medicine. then I would wander for a little bit in the city and maybe find a place to buy a new phone.

**"Good afternoon, miss (M/S/N)."** The creepy receptionist said with mysterious smile, that made my stomach to knot.

**"Are you the only one that working in this hotel?" **I didn't realized that I said this inside thought aloud until I saw the smirk on his face.

**"I'm taking my friend shift, why are you asking? Do you want something/anything from me?" **he said flirty.

**"Ugh, you're unbearable." **I said annoyed and turned to leave. I was greeted by a smile from the doorman, he seemed a good guy not like the creepy receptionist.

**"Good afternoon." **I said cheerfully.

**"Good afternoon, ma'am." **he said opening the door for me.

**"Do you know the nearest Starbucks from here? I didn't have my breakfast and I'm hungry." **I asked lost.

**"Yes, it's very near, you will walk down this street, then you will turn left and you will find it right in front of you." **he said directing me.

**"Okay, thank you." **l said.

**"Have a nice day." **he called after me.

I went to Starbucks, I ordered cappuccino and donut. then, I walked around for a while until I found an Apple store. They told me I have to back up the data I have on the phone and take an appointment to replace the screen or maybe take a new phone home, if they saw that I deserve the one time replacement. I got back to the hotel at 2, with 3 hours to spend. I decided to check my social networks account, it's been awhile since I logged in them.

I scrolled through my Facebook account, and it was the usual stuff, this got married, that had a new job. and I found some friends congratulating me for Adam engagement and asking the classic question _" when is it going to be you the one that is getting engaged? " _I signed out after I wrote _"soon" _to answer the question.

I called my mom and I called my eldest brother to tell him about the latest news in the new company.

**"Okay, I will send the details in email."** I said to my brother.

**"Okay, take care of yourself, we trust you with this new business."** he said.

**"I'll try my best to not disappoint you."**

**"We are sure that you won't, I have to go now; I have a meeting." **he said quickly.

**"Okay, tell your wife and the kids that I say hi."**

**"Will do, bye."**

**"Bye" **I hung up my phone and I looked at my watch to find it 4:30.

**"Why am I always late? ugh."** I said searching for what I'm going to wear.

**Darren:-**

I arrived in the hotel, I was early half an hour. I glanced at the reception desk, searching for that jackass receptionist. I got let him know that she wasn't single. I know that we're not a couple right now, but we will be. how am I going to know if it was him or not?

**"Hello, I want to ask about a guest if she is in her room or not." **I asked the receptionist.

**"What's her name?" **he asked.

**"(M/N)" **I answered.

**"Yes, she is. She just came two hours ago." **he said without checking anything.

"_**I knew it."**_ I said to myself, there was no way that he just know it unless he was keeping an eye on her.

"**Can you call her room and tell her that I arrived?"** I asked politely.

"**Sure sir."** he called her room.

**"Mr..."** he said and looked at me.

"**Darren." **I informed him.

**"Mr. Darren has arrived."** I took the phone from him.

"**Hey, Babe. I tried to call you but your number was busy. When will come down? We don't want to be late for our date."** I said to confused princess.

"**What date, Darren?"** she said confused.

**"I miss you too."** l kissed the phone, **"bye, baby girl."** I gave the receptionist the phone back.

**"Sorry, she takes a lot of time to get ready."** I said apologizing for snatch the phone.

**"Aren't all the girls act this way?"** he said. it was him, I could sense it.

after a while, Princess came down. she was having this simple chic going on. She was wearing a Grey sweater and white jeans and floral white headscarf with some light makeup on.

**"You're look breathtakingly beautiful."** I said as a matter of fact.

"**Thank you"** she said with her shy smile which drove me crazy so I dared to link her arm with me. She looked at me with a mix of confusion and surprise.

"**Are you still mad at me, my sweetheart?"** I said looking fondly at her with a voice that was loud enough to the receptionist to hear, **"I'm sorry."** and I did the thing that I longed to do for long time. I kissed her cheek.

**"I promise you that I won't do it again." **I said lovingly, but she didn't reply me or look at me, her face was blank and white.

**"the surprise that I have for you will change your mind. c'mon baby girl."** she was walking like dead person. I looked behind me to find the receptionist was looking at us.

we step outside the hotel, I opened the door for princess, she went inside silently.

**"Princess, Princess." **I called her but she didn't reply but she blinked two times and the color come back to her face.

**"Princess, what's wro..." **I started to say and BAM, she slapped me hard that my ear was popping.

**"What the f*ck?" **


End file.
